Tainted Love
by MunroCFans
Summary: Eli and Clare's love can make it through anything? Even abuse. Read and find out why Eli began to take out his frustrations on Clare and not on paper.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a starter chapter. To give you a taste of what is coming, I don't know if you like it or not. Review and tell me if you like it and want me to continue. You know the drill. And all my other stories are over, I really just lost inspiration for a year or two. You know how it goes, right. Well if you want to get associated with me a little better my tumblr is munrochambers, and my twitter is swearustothesky. So you can catch me hiding out on those lovely sites. Hope you enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Who will love you other than me? Nobody will" Eli growled at me as I cried my eyes out in our room.

"That's not true; I could leave you anytime I want to!" I screamed back at Eli, hoping to show I can't be someone he can walk all over. That earned me a slap in the face. I held my cheek as I continued to cry.

Eli has been doing this for the longest; I can't remember when he started. Some time in high school, right after he graduated and I went to see him in New York. He started getting angry more often, like he was off his meds. Which, he was; you had to be blind not to notice. I loved him so much I didn't want to believe it. Now it is 4 years later, I'm 21, and he's 22.

Eli forced me to move with him to New York, leave my family and friends behind. Keep me abandoned in this house all alone with no friends. Adam moved out to Manhattan so he's not that far, but he wouldn't understand. Nobody would. I loved Eli too much to leave him, even if he hurt me on the daily.

"Eli, I'm sorry I swear I'll do better next time!" I proceeded to beg so Eli would stop hitting me.

"Fine; bitch. Don't let it happen again or I swear to fucking god." I softly cried as I heard his menacing voice threaten me. "O-okay." I swallowed up my tears as I got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom. Look at me, I'm such a mess. I can't keep on living like this, I deserve better.

I slid down the bathroom door as I began to cry more. Eli didn't like to see me cry, he'd get so angry at me if he saw me crying.

"Am I hearing sobs? That better not be what I'm hearing."

I gave him no reply. I cuddled up with myself as I cried myself to sleep on the bathroom floor. Maybe tomorrow would be better. I convinced myself this everyday for the past 4 years.

* * *

**ELI**

My eyes awakened to the bright light shining through the blinds. "Ugh" I groaned to myself. I turned my head slightly to the side to see something missing from my bed. _Clare?_ I thought to myself. My feet hit the cold wooden floor as I walked over to where I remembered her last.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Clare, are you in there? I'm sorry for last night baby, It won't happen again." I lie to her. I can't control myself anymore, I didn't want to. Clare was the love of my life, and I couldn't risk her leaving me like she did before. I needed her controlled and scared to keep what I wanted. Her love.

I heard the door unlock and saw a small curly haired girl's head peek out of the door.

"What." I heard Clare say in a harsh tone of voice. Shit, she was pissed at me. What did she expect me to do? Not get angry at her for last night. She should have known better. It's like she wants me to keep her in line.

"Get out of there; I want to take you out for breakfast." I'd hope this would lessen the blow of last night. I'd take her out to some fancy place and we'd talk about it and she'd forgive me and then later that night it'd happen again. It's the same old routine, and I didn't mind it.

"I love you babe, don't forget that." I reassured Clare and kissed her on her forehead.

She'd be mine.

Forever.


	2. Do you love me?

**Hey guys i'm back with chapter two since some of you really liked it. I'm sorry if it has some errors i didn't proof read it since i wrote it within a half an hour. I wanted it up before midnight so i rushed to get it done. I hope you liked the second chapter of Tainted Love, and if you have any questions visit me at my tumblr munrochambers!**

** Review if you like this story, it'll keep it alive!**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Alli, do you like this dress?" I asked Alli her opinion on clothes I was trying on. She was talking me to this big party in the night club GLOW. She came in from New York for the weekend to spend some time with me. She knows about Eli, and what he does to an extent. I had to get away from it. I couldn't wait; it's been awhile since I got to go out with friends. Eli thinks I'm going to the library to research for fun. I asked him a few weeks ago to go to this party, but he said I couldn't go. I can't believe he bought my excuse, it was perfect. If he called I could say I couldn't pick up because I didn't want to disturb anyone. Nothing could go wrong here.

"I don't like it, here try this on." Alli brought me a pink low-cut shirt and a high- waisted skirt.

"This isn't me!" I freaked out. It showed so much skin, I wasn't comfortable with that.

"It's alright, Clare. The boys will love it. You look cute." Alli tried to convince me. There was only one boy in my life and I wanted to keep it that way. I _had_ to keep it that way.

"Okay, but I'm not going to like it!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the outfit from Alli.

Once everything was set, I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. I…I didn't look bad. It really completed my curves. "Alli, you really do have a thing for fashion." I screamed through the booth. Opening the door, I stepped out to see Allis mouth wide open.

"Holy smokes Clare, you look hot. This is the outfit!" Alli ran to me excited. I was excited as well; I just couldn't get Eli off my mind. I couldn't help but feel guilty for this. I don't know, I guess I'm stupid for it.

* * *

"Alli every one is staring at me." I complained. I didn't like the attention, or maybe I just felt uncomfortable because it hasn't happened in forever. If I ever went out in public Eli would be with me scaring off anyone who even thought of looking my way.

"Because, you look good! Embrace those D cup tits and forget about everyone. Tonight is about you."

Alli made me a feel a lot better. I was going to forget about my life for a few hours and just dance my fat ass off. "Let's get a drink." I walked over to the bar with Alli and asked for a martini.

"I'm so glad I did this." I turned to my left thinking I was talking to Alli, but I wasn't. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Alli." I chucked to myself as I laid my eyes on a handsome gentleman in front of me.

"It's alright; I can be your bff for the night." I laughed at his joke, and continued to stare into his eyes. He was so cute. And funny.

"Hi, I'm Clare" I introduced myself before I could embarrass myself any more. "I'm Zig" He replied to me.

"Unique name"

"Unique name for a unique person." He joked and winked at me.

I felt a hand on my waist and figured Alli wanted me. I shoo'd the hand away and continued talking. We talked for a couple of more seconds before he headed on the dance floor. "Ugh, Alli he's so cute. So sweet, I wish Eli would be that sweet." I admitted as I turned my bar stool around to see Eli sitting behind me.

"ELI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed over the music. How did he find me? I was in so much trouble.

"Well, when I called and you didn't pick up I started to worry. I went down to library and you weren't there. Then I remember, hmmm what did Clare ask me to do a few weeks ago that would be taking place on this exact day. Oh yeah…." He pulled me by my arm through the club. I tried screaming for Alli but she was nowhere in sight. He dragged me out the back of the club and threw me on the floor.

"Oh, so he was CUTE! You wish he was like me, huh? Well here is your sweet guy you little bitch." His hand stretched back and it soon collided with my cheek. "I'm sorry Eli, please. I just wanted to have some fun."

"FUN. YOU CALL THIS FUN? YOU'RE HALF NAKED IN A CLUB WHERE GUYS ARE SMOTHERING YOU. THAT'S NOT FUN. THAT'S DISGUSTING. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, fucking slut." Eli insulted me and began to kick my side, the pain was unbearable but if I didn't move maybe he'd get less angry.

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up, forcing me to walk out to his car.

"Please don't be mad at me, I swear I won't fuck up like this again." I tried to throw myself into an apology hoping it would help. He didn't response just turned the engine on and began to drive. I figured he would be taking me home to punish me.

"I left Alli at the club; we should go back and get her."

"Fuck Alli, she basically kidnapped my girlfriend and brought her to a club filled with sluts and pigs. Don't you ever hang out with her again. Her smuttiness is going to wear off on you, it has already." He gave me a dirty look and then looked back at the road.

I noticed we weren't going the way to our home. We went a little further out, no street lights or anything. We came to vast stop. "Eli, where are we." He didn't answer me. He opened the car door and walked over to my side, opening my door and dragging me out.

"ELI WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLEASE!" I screamed at him as he began to kick me on the ground. He pulled me up by my hair and began to slap me, as he did so I tried to defend myself by biting him, and he noticeably got angrier.

"Please, I'll never disobey you again, don't hurt me." I pleaded as he straddled on top of me slapping me harder than any time before.

"I thought you loved me." I spat out through bloody lips.

"I do love you, don't you understand? That's why I'm doing this. I love you so much, you make me do this. Do you like when I do this to you?"

"N…no" I whispered out, my throat was bruised from him choking me before.

"Then why do you keep disobeying me. If I tell you something, listen to me. I'm doing it for your own good."

"Okay, I swear I won't go against your word ever again." I apologized one last time before he carried me to the backseat of his car. I was in a bad shape, but then again when wasn't I when I did this stuff and he caught me.

"I love you, Clare."

I heard Eli say from the front seat as I lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Is Eli gonna change ever? Will he have his way with her in the back seat? No, no i don't think he's that fucked up lmao, but i'm glad you read this chapter. If you guys would like to give me ideas, they're all going to be taken and maybe i'll write a chapter including that story line. **

**Review if you want chapter 3 :)**


End file.
